Talk:Azure Defiant/@comment-29797793-20180126151034
To the one who edited this article recently, I'd appreciate it if you would have time to spare in reading my explanation regarding the edits. @Ralphie60374 Answering you first question is that it was manufactured by the USA and then sent to the Philippines to defend the coasts of Luzon. Now I'm going to discuss about the edits I made. I didn't make those edits to make an overpowered robot like Voltes V or any other mech that wrecks a monster in every episode. No, I created a jaeger that serves like a standard issue weapon. A weapon that can be broken and replaced with better models. A weapon that has its strengths, and also its weaknesses. The Azure Defiant is like that. I edited the Defiant's origin from Philippines to the USA is because, let's face it, Filipinos can't even afford to buy a jaeger let alone build one, especially not in 2019. And since the US and the Philippines has a history of handing down military equipment, particularly what the former often does to the latter, I decided to make the Defiant this way: a jaeger given by the US to the Philippines to add some realism in the world around it. And as for the launch date, I based it from the canon timeline of the Kaiju War, just two years after the Gipsy Danger's launch. And as for the pilots, I don't want them to be related in blood because it would be too cliche basing from the movie's canon so I decided to make them unrelated but still extremely close, so I turned the pilots into childhood friends. I also did a major tweak on the jaeger's combat history. I initially thought that the Defiant could hold on its own when faced with a kaiju, but it's even more efficient when allied with another jaegers to create a team with each member having a specific role in battle. My headcanon for the Defiant is for it to act as the team's hitter, it can be seen in its stats as I set its speed to 10 and strength to 6. I set its armor to 4 so that the jaeger will remain balanced, it moves fast and hits hard but also takes more punishment when compared to other jaegers. That way it will not branded as overpowered. But that's where the other jaegers move in, I created the Rising Odyssey (a Japanese jaeger by the way) as a jaeger that acts as the team's shield, its role in most encounters is to take the kaiju's blows, and restrain it from attacking the others so that they can inflict damage on it with lesser consequences. That's why Odyssey got its arms ripped off during the battle with Baga. Because you see, Baga is the Filipino word for ember and the kaiju has the ability to turn specific parts of its body into fiery embers that are strong enough to melt through a jaeger's armor. And if Odyssey can't restrain it, and Defiant can't touch it, the fate of the battle solely rests on America’s Red Liberty, and its array of heavy firepower. I created Liberty as the team's support unit, whose role is to rain down on the enemy with relentless fire support while the others do their roles respectively. All together, this jaeger is effective in taking down a single kaiju. But they're not that overpowered I assure you, because this jaeger team is like a three legged table, pull one leg and the others will come falling down. I showed the team's weakness during the Quarter Coast Brawl. During the fight, two kaijus ambushed Odyssey from behind and had all of its limbs ripped apart, killing both pilots in the process. As you can see, the team has a flaw. The three jaeger's can take down a single kaiju with less effort compared to other teams, but if they are against two or more kaijus, problems arise. Sure that the jaegers can take one kaiju each, but it will never be the same as the time where they teamed against one kaiju. They lose their dynamic, I intended to make them that way. Their greatest strength is fighting together as a team. And ironically, their greatest strength is also their greatest weakness. Moving on to the jaeger's weaponry, I regretfully replaced its tesla blades (because they go against with the Defiant's picture) with tesla rods, because I wanted to give the jaeger a Filipino feel to its fighting style. I still regret it even now, but seeing that most jaegers were equipped with dual blades in the movie, I thought of it as somewhat cliche, so I opted tp change it into gigantic arnis sticks instead. That way it will give the jaeger a bit of uniqueness into it, and also inject a piece of Filipino culture in the process. But seeing that it's changed back to tesla blades, eh, as long as the fighting style isn't changed, I have no qualms with it. I also noticed that the equipment list were replaced with weapons. Please read the Technical Information Chart carefully when you're editing next time, because there is a section down below that 's been assigned for the jaeger's weapons. The jaeger's equipment and weapons are two separate things. The equipment are the machines that makes the jaeger move, while the weapons are the tools used by the jaeger to puncture holes through the kaiju's flesh! I also didn't bother changing the jaeger's operating system because it already sounded cool. Seriously, wolverine? With a system as awesome as that who the hell would change it? There are also edits regarding the jaeger's kaiju encounters, please be informed that I made it that way because I want the defiant to follow the canon timeline of the First Kaiju War. I also noticed that the jaeger's status has been changed from destroyed to active as well. I get it, you still want the Defiant to kick ass. You still want to make it cooler. But I'm going to ask you a question, which one do you prefer? Something cooler? Or something legendary? Even from the start of my editing, I have always thought that the Defiant should be destroyed, but not easily of course. I showed it during the Quarter Coast Brawl, particularly the part where they killed five kaijus despite being heavily outnumbered. I based the jaeger's fate on the Gipsy, where its demise has ended with a bang. But it’s a bang loud enough to resonate through the pages of history. Where the jaeger is gone but its legacy lives on. A legendary jaeger that left a deep mark despite its short life. A jaeger that other pilots will look up on and try to emulate its deeds. If you're just gonna restore the jaeger back to its full functionality, that would kill the message it's sending. Where victory can only be achieved through great sacrifice. For me, the Azure Defiant will always be an old Mark-III jaeger model. It may be nothing but a rusty wreck now, but it will pave the way for newer and better models to come. And that concludes my explanation, thank you for giving the time to read this pathetic loser’s ramblings about a fan made character and I apologize for having you go through grammar hell while reading this piece of shit. And before I leave, I’m going to say that I won’t be editing this article anymore (hooray for you!). I just realized that all the hard work I’ve given on this page can just be swept away like writings in the sand.